1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire termination boxes of the type use to house plugs and switches in a traditional 120-volt wiring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the wire termination boxes and the method in which the wire termination boxes are installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern construction, electrical receptacles and switches are traditionally placed within junction boxes. The junction boxes are recessed in the wall and are typically made of metal or a fire resistant formulation of a poly-vinyl chloride (PVC). Traditional junction boxes have access ports that enable wires to enter and exit the interior of the junction box at a variety of locations. Wires are led into the junction box from various electrical cables. Within the junction box, the wires are connected to some electrical component, such as a receptacle, switch or the like. The front of the junction box is then covered with a plate, thereby isolating the interior of the junction box.
The purpose of the junction box is to isolate the connection between the wires and the electrical component placed in the box. In this manner, if the connection were ever to come loose or otherwise fail, any sparks produced would be contained within the junction box. This greatly reduces the risk of fire occurring within a wall.
Although the use of traditional junction boxes greatly increases safety, it also greatly increases labor costs during installation. In new construction, an electrician sets the junction boxes in the walls. The workers who place wall coverings on the walls must then cut holes in the wall coverings that correspond to the position and size of the junction boxes. With gypsum board, the cutting of the holes for the junction boxes is fairly simple. However, with wall coverings, such as tile, stone, brick, marble or the like, the cutting of the holes for the junction boxes is a highly labor intensive and expensive task.
The time involved in placing a traditional box in an existing wall is even more labor intensive. First, a proper position in a wall must be determined. That position cannot be directly atop a framing stud, pipe or other interior wall obstacle. A rough opening must then be cut through the existing wall covering. The rough opening must match the dimensions of the junction box being installed. As such, the rough opening created in the wall is typically rectangular, since most junction boxes are rectangular. Wires must then be advanced to the position of the rough opening and the junction box installed into the rough opening. The junction box must then be secured to the wall. At this point, a receptacle or switch can be connected to the wires within the junction box in the traditional manner.
In an attempt to reduce the amount of time, and thus cost, that it takes an electrician to install a receptacle or a switch, new junction box designs have been developed. Such prior art designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,651 to Werner, entitled Minimum Wire Box And Device Adapters and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,695 to Opel, entitled Electrical Outlet and Plug therefore. Such prior art systems simplify the installation of a receptacle or switch to wires within the junction box. However, these prior art devices do not simplify the process of installing a junction box into a wall.
Consequently, a need therefore exists for an improved system that reduces the time and costs associated with installing receptacles and switches. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a system, device and method for installing electrical switches and electrical plug connectors in a wall, without the use of junction boxes. The system uses prefabricated switch assemblies and/or receptacle assemblies. These assemblies contain either a switch or a receptacle that is manufactured into a housing. On the rear of the housing are one or two protrusions. Wire connector ports are disposed within the ends of the protrusions. The wire connector ports are coupled to either the switch or receptacle within the housing.
To install a switch assembly, a hole is drilled into a wall and a cable run through the hole. The wires from the cable are stripped and inserted into the wire connector ports within the protrusion on the rear of the assembly. The protrusion is then inserted into the hole in the wall and the assembly is mounted flush on the face of the wall.
To install the receptacle connector, two holes are drilled in the wall and cable run through the holes. The wires from the cables are stripped and inserted into the wire connector ports within the two protrusions on the rear of the assembly. The protrusions are then inserted into the holes in the wall and the assembly is mounted flush on the face of the wall.
As such, only small holes need to be drilled into the wall behind each of the assemblies. The housing of the assemblies acts as its own junction box. As a result, new junction boxes need not be installed. Since junction boxes do not need to be installed into the walls, the installation procedure is greatly simplified.